


Quiet Moments, Blissful Peace

by dracoMidnight



Series: Stars Under a Midnight Sky [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Eden Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Massage, Multi, Original Character(s), Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, The very end of the Eden questline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: Kaishan actually taking a break for once after everything has somewhat quieted down. This time no one is gonna stop these '3 old men' from taking a well deserved break.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Stars Under a Midnight Sky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Quiet Moments, Blissful Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Kaishan has he/they pronouns, but I often use they/them for them minus a few times that I do write he/him. They're an all rounder that mainly sticks to various forms of magic, specifically arcane summoning, as their main way of fighting.
> 
> Also for information on the scale patterning/naming, think of an alligator or crocodile back. The large bumps that go down their backs are scutes and that is exactly what Kaishan has going down his spine except only just one row. As for the keeled scales, snakes are more commonly seen with these but they are bumpy in texture. If you search keeled scales you can see what they look like. But they are quite rough and you can feel the raised ridge in the middle of the scale if you brush your finger along them, kinda hard to find a comparison.

The smell of flowers was thick, even while inside the Bookman’s Shelves that Urianger had called his temporary home. At least the scent was a pleasant one to Kaishan’s nose, and not overwhelming, as they turned over in the bed that belong to the Astrologian. They were afforded a small break as the research upon how to return the scions back had all but slowed to a standstill and now with Eden practically completed(?) with the last element returning to the once barren land of the Empty. Thancred and Urianger had more time on their hands too after they made their decision to leave the girls to the work while they tried to work towards getting back home on the Source. The three of them, or at least two of the three, decided to take a break as was previously suggested and even enforced upon by Ryne. A warm hand trailing up Kaishan's side, being oh so careful to not move their hand against the scutes and keeled scales going down their spine, made a soft questioning hum leave them as they turned their head to the side to see who it was. Urianger was kneeling slightly beside the bed, a gentle smile gracing his features as he looked over Kaishan.

“I hope that thou hast had a good night’s rest?” As Kaishan’s face now faced him fully, Urianger moved his hand to gently brush the backs of his fingers along their cheek scales.

Kaishan hummed stretching themself out with a deep groan, as their tail swayed under the blankets causing them to shift, their head leaning into his hand. “It was certainly better than most…” They murmured, turning their head enough to press a soft kiss to Urianger’s palm, “Definitely could sleep in some more though. The last battle left me stiff.”

As though to further prove their point they stretched out again, this time twisting slightly to the side, causing their back to pop all the way down to their hip. Enough so that they groaned quietly when they were able to feel the muscles twinge from the popping and causing the sensation to shoot down to their _feet_ and making the nerves there tingle. Urianger hummed to himself as he listened, bringing his other hand to gently feel along Kaishan’s shoulders before lightly dragging his hand down the scales along their spine, making sure to not drag his hand back up.

“That certainly did not sound pleasant if thou response is anything to go by.” Urianger hums again, quieter and sounding like he is in thought as his hand moved back up to repeat his previous motion of dragging it back down, “If thou art willing, I could help alleviate some of the tension that thou carries.”

Kaishan leant back from the hand against their face, bright blue eyes shifting to look up at Urianger, “I am willing. Seeing as I don’t have anywhere I need to be, you can take as much time as you need… or at least until Thancred inevitably joins us.”

That earned them a soft chuckle and a murmur of agreement before Urianger shifted away, his warm hands leaving with his presence. Kaishan shifted some to better keep track of Urianger’s movement as he moved across the room looking for particular items. He was shifting through a drawer when he turned his head back to look at Kaishan, “If I may ask for thou to sit atop the sheets and to disrobe?”

Urianger got a put-upon huff in return but he caught a small smile curving the corners of Kaishan’s mouth as they sat up from the bed. They disrobed while Urianger continued his search, leaving themself in only their underwear while they folded their clothes to set aside. Urianger seemed to have found what he was looking for though in that time as he came to stand beside Kaishan while they finished setting the last of their folded clothes upon the nightstand. Urianger set a towel next to their clothes while he opened up a jar of oil as Kaishan shifted to lay on their stomach upon the bed.

“Didn’t know that you knew how to massage, Urianger.” Kaishan murmured while they watched him climb up onto the bed, straddling their thighs as he leant forward to grab some of the oil.

“Tis a skill that I am not quite as proficient in but know enough about.” Urianger pauses as he lets the oil warm up in his hands before he adds on, “Plus, Thancred hath helped me by being a willing subject to test thine skills upon.”

“Mmm… I see.” Kaishan said, response muffled in their arm, as they shifted their head to the side to watch Urianger as he sat astride them. Their eyes were heavily lidded, close to dozing off again, when they felt the first touch of hands upon their shoulders.

Urianger waited a brief moment and got a tap to his leg from their tail swaying, enough of a hint to him that he can continue. His hands shift, moving to spread the oil as he drags his hands diagonally across Kaishan’s shoulders and down to their hip, being careful of the smaller, finer, scales at the edges of the keeled scales that trail down their spine, alongside the scutes as he repeats the motion but going up along their other side. Urianger repeated that motion several more times, enough so that Kaishan was actually starting to drift in a pleasant haze, their back warm and tingly somewhat from the motion. They didn’t even notice when Urianger shifted motions as his hand put more pressure on the left side of their back and dragged his hand down before going back up, ever careful of the smaller scales. Kaishan felt the scales shift somewhat as Urianger’s hands trailed up them but it wasn’t unpleasant, nor did it tug and pull at the tinier scales thankfully. They let out a deep sigh, relaxing further into the blankets as Urianger continued the motion, shifting to using his knuckles upon noticing that he wasn’t disrupting their scales or making it uncomfortable.

The feeling of the scales was an interesting one as Urianger's hands passed over them, the smaller, finer, ones before they grow in size are soft and smooth. At least until he reaches the larger portion of the scales that spread across their back like wings, the scales there being keeled and making a bumpy texture as his hands pressed across them. Urianger was careful to not press down upon Kaishan’s shoulder blade or upon the scutes that go directly over their spine as he shifted to repeat the motions on their right side. Using his palms first for a couple of passes before shifting to his knuckles. Urianger notices that his hands catch and dip along this side as his palms and then knuckles trail over a snarled section of scales near the top of a patch that goes up Kaishan’s leg and waist and ends just under their ribcage, the scales there clearly having been damaged a long time ago and grown back incorrectly. The result being a swirling, uneven, and misshapen scale pattern, the keeled scales growing in different directions and where it seems like the wound originated, there were smooth almost fragile scales, as though their body tried to heal the area but couldn’t do so properly. He doesn’t ask on the origin of the wound, not wanting to disrupt Kaishan’s peaceful state.

On a brief break, Urianger trails a hand down the scutes that go over Kaishan’s spine, feeling the bony plates as they move towards the thick base of their tail. The plates start off small between their shoulders before getting larger as Urianger reaches their midback and then go back down in size as it merges into the base of the tail that is softly swaying side to side, rustling the sheets some. Kaishan rumbled softly in a happy sigh, eyes closed as they drifted along the drowsy warmth and pleasant repetitive motions of Urianger’s hands. Just barely noticing when his hands went over the damaged scales when normally they would be able to tell. One of Kaishan’s eyes just barely cracks open when Urianger asks them a question on how they’re feeling and get an almost slurred together, “Tis good… keep going…”

Urianger chuckled, a soft, warm noise, as he complied. His hands shifting onto the next motions just as he hears the front door below open. A sound that Kaishan either didn’t hear or was too relaxed to not care about so long as Urianger continued, just as footsteps sounded going up the stairs. The door to the bedroom opened slightly before a quiet breathy laugh was heard, a sound that both occupants in the room recognize. Kaishan’s tail twitched just slightly at the noise, the only inclination that they heard and know that there is another presence in the room but that they could care less, as Thancred stepped over to the two on the bed.

“I see that you’re both comfortable.” Thancred gently placed a hand against Kaishan’s cheek, having to move past their horn to do so, as they open their eyes up again to look at him. He gets a slurred happy murmur in response, the muscles in Kaishan’s shoulders feeling relaxed and loose for once after all the years of chocobo and horse training that they had done. Not including the training with the multitude of weapons that they fight with. Urianger laughs softly, not stopping once from his motions.

“Tis true. They hath not been this relaxed in a long while. At least not enough to the point that thou entry was unremarked upon.” Urianger’s hands shift to a kneading motion up by Kaishan’s shoulder just as he falls silent when Thancred leans down to kiss the Elezen.

Kaishan watches the two idly before making a soft noise that gets a quiet laugh from Thancred, “Sorry, sorry, it’s rude of me to leave you out,” as he leans down to press a kiss to their nose briefly before they shift their head up to be able to kiss him properly.

“How was your patrol…?” Kaishan mumbled from against Thancred’s mouth, limbal rings glowing brightly even despite their half-lidded eyes, as they looked into Thancred’s own eyes.

“Uneventful. Which is how I prefer it honestly. Scooch over some, let me sit down.” This demand was met with a defiant groaning grumble even as Kaishan obeyed and shifted over, even despite Urianger still perched upon their thighs.

Urianger gave a sharp noise and placed a hand down on the bed to avoid toppling over as his seat shifted and moved beneath him and glared at Thancred, “I’d like it if thou wouldst not make mine charge move unnecessarily lest my hard work be undone.”

Thancred shrugged as he plopped down next to Kaishan’s hip, handing the Au Ra his hand when their own comes up, asking for his to hold. His thumb brushes over the top of their hand as Thancred leans forwards to press a kiss to Urianger’s lips briefly in apology, “Well, they’re still relaxed and if I were you, I’d go back to what you were doing lest you gain their ire at stopping.”

A soft ‘aye’ was heard, muffled against an arm, as Kaishan responded. They were well and truly relaxed amongst two of their most trusted friends and lovers. A heavy thump from their tail against the bedsheets however, let Urianger know that they will be upset if he does actually stop there. Urianger and Thancred both laugh while Urianger does as asked and continues the massage. Kaishan murmured out a soft rumbling noise again in a sigh as they relaxed once more into the sheets.

Thancred leant forward at that moment to press a soft kiss to the side of their horn, a quiet noise was his response and a slight tilt of their head as Kaishan turned to look up at him. “May I help you…?” Was murmured against their arm as they stared into his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, just go back to relaxing.” Thancred leaned forward again to press a gentle kiss to their lips as Urianger finished up the massage on their back, now just dragging his hands up and down their sides idly. “You know,” Twin hums, one more tired sounding than the other responded to Thancred, “I think I may join you in a nap Kaishan.”

“Feel free… more than enough room on the bed.” Kaishan shifted so that their head was pillowed in their arms once more and closed their eyes just as Urianger leaned down to press a kiss to the smallest scute between their shoulders.

Kaishan made a soft noise and shifted, rolling themself over onto their side enough to place a hand on Urianger’s thigh. “You can join us for a nap as well if you’d like.”

Urianger smiled down at Kaishan as he leaned the rest of the way to place soft kisses along their face, “I shall in a little bit. I was preparing something before I came up to check upon thee. Rest though love. Thou deserves it.” Urianger sat up as he shifted off of Kaishan’s legs to press a kiss to Thancred’s lips as he got up himself, “Thou also deserves it too.”

“Mmm… I get the hint Urianger. Make sure not to take too long with what you’re working on alright? Wouldn’t do to have us waiting, right Kaishan?” Thancred smirked, as he returned the peck to his lips with an added pat to the Astrologian’s ass and getting a return swat to his arm as Urianger left the two to sleep, a smile upon his lips.

Kaishan shifted to watch Urianger leave before looking over at Thancred with a raised brow, “Well? Are you going to get changed or are you just going to come to bed in your sweaty gear?” At Thancred’s startled spluttering, Kaishan laughed as they shifted themself back under the covers while the Gunbreaker got up to change with a couple of mumbling complaints.

He arrived again moments later, naked except for his undergarments, tucking himself under the sheets and against the taller. Thancred’s legs barely reached past Kaishan’s knees as he tangled them together, their scales creating an interesting feeling as they rubbed against his legs, tucking himself up under their chin while their arms came to wrap around him as they dozed off once more. This time far more easily with someone else laying beside them. Kaishan isn't sure, but they had a feeling that the same could be said with Thancred as his breathing evened out just as fast as theirs as he too drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make another part to this where it ends a bit different... in a decidedly less than safe for work way. Maybe. When it isn't almost midnight.


End file.
